


blindfolded mingi

by yungilvr



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Song Mingi, Dirty Talk, Dom Jeong Yunho, Handcuffs, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Song Mingi, Top Jeong Yunho, blindfold, bondage?, i just updated the tags do not be alarmed, no beta we die like men, no caps, princess mingi agenda, rhis took wayyy too long to write, sooo many petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungilvr/pseuds/yungilvr
Summary: mingi wears that one lace blindfold
Relationships: Jeong Yunho & Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	blindfolded mingi

**Author's Note:**

> this was written over like 3 weeks so if it's bad im sorry

god, yunho was really about to bust. mingi had no right looking that hot in his lacey blindfold. the shimmers on it complementing the slight lipgloss he had on his lips. the way his hair framed his face, putting all of the attention in the center where the blindfold covered his eyes. and right below the beautiful lace, sat his full, glossy lips. lips that yunho imagined doing very, very naughty things to. things that yunho needed to do. 

with a prominent tent in his pants he waited for the younger to walk into their room. he knew the younger teased him during the performance, if the lip bites, subtle touches, and body rolls were anything to come by. he also knew the younger was needy, due to the lack of sex because of the comeback. typically, the boys would just cuddle after practices, both too tired to even say goodnight. this night though, both of them were still pumped with adrenaline from the concert. 

as he expected, mingi opened the door and walked into the room. he found yunho sitting on the lounge chair in the corner of the room, wearing the black sweatpants and black shirt combo (one of his favorite attires). he went over and sat on his thighs, clad in his sleep shorts and yunho's sweatshirt. the older grabbed onto his hips immediately and pulled him forward so he was sitting on top of his dick, and rolled his hips up into the youngers ass. the younger moaned at the unexpected contact, staring at the olders dark eyes. 

"baby, you know how good you looked tonight? in your lacey blindfold? you looked absolutely sinful doll. i had to control myself onstage." yunho spoke, taking one of his hands from the younger's hips to his nipple, circling and pinching it underneath the youngers sweatshirt. mingi whimpered, reaching inside his sweatshirt and taking out the blindfold from the performance. yunho took his hand out of his sweatshirt, grabbed onto the blindfold and looked into mingi's eyes with a curious look. 

"i-i kept it from the performance. i assumed you might want to use it." the younger said, shyly looking at the older. the older smirked and looked down at the blindfold in his hand. he but his lip, thinking of how sensitive the younger would be with his vision deprived. 

he moved his hands slowly, adjusting the blindfold so that it covered the youngers eyes perfectly, then tying it in the back to secure it around his head. he leaned forward to the younger ear and let out a heavy breath, to which the younger shivered in response. 

"remember baby, if you feel uncomfortable at any point tonight, say red and i will stop right away. do you remember the traffic light system bub?" the younger nodded, whimpering at the last petname which seemed too sweet for the acts that were about to occur. the older slapped the youngers ass, wanting a verbal answer. 

"words, babydoll, words. you know i love hearing your pretty mouth speak." 

"y-yes, sir" the older smiled, rewarding the younger with a quick kiss to his lips. he moved his lips down the youngers neck, while his hands went back underneath the youngers shirt to continue his assault of mingi's nipples. he circled them and then pinched, drawing a quiet moan from the younger. he quickly removed the youngers shirt and attached his lips to his collarbone. while making his subtle marks, he placed his hands under mingi's thighs and stood up, the younger tightening his hold on the olders shoulders. the older brought them to the bed and sat down own it with the shorter in his lap. he pulled away from the youngers neck wanting to see how wrecked the younger was. his eyes ran from the slight blush on his chest to the marks left on his neck, to his mouth which was leaking a slight drool. the older chuckled and went to wipe the drool. 

"messy baby. you're so pretty sunshine. so sensitive." the older chuckled at the whimper the younger let out when he rubbed his nipple. "sensitive there babydoll?" the younger whimpered a yes. 

"there's so much i wanna do with you baby doll. i could tie you up on this bed, pound you until you're shaking, begging me to slow down. or i could hold you up against the wall, take you nice and slow, make sure everyone in this building hears your screams of pleasures. or i could make you ride me till your thighs are shaking, have you use all your energy to fuck your self on my cock. would you like that angel?" yunho smirked as he felt the younger shiver on his lap. he caressed the youngers thighs from his knees to his most inner thighs, where he grasped hard to make a bruise. he smirked at the quiet moan the younger let out and drew circles into the youngers thighs as he talked. 

"i asked you a question baby. i expect an answer" yunho have the youngers ass a firm slap. the younger whimpered, putting his face in the junction of yunho's neck and shoulders. 

"coulour baby?" yunho asked worried, normally mingi was obedient during play. mingi pulled himself out of yunho's shoulder and smirked, grinding himself on the older. 

"green, sir."

yunho's gaze turned dark as the younger continued grinding on the him. he gripped the youngers hips hard enough to make him stop and to cause bruises. he ran his mouth up the brown haired boys neck, biting in places that had bruises forming, nibbling his way up his jaw until he got to the earlobe where he bit harshly, causing a loud whimper to come out of the youngers mouth. 

"what was that, huh slut? thought you were a good little pup but after that shit, i think you deserve a punishment. hm? since you don't seem to want to use your mouth to answer me, i'll have to put it to good use won't i?" with that, the older pushed the younger off his lap and onto the floor. 

"on your knees slut. keep your hands behind your back." mingi followed instructions. once mingi was situated between his legs, yunho pulled down his sweats and briefs in one tug and released his aching member. he gave himself a few pumps before getting the rest of his clothing off of his legs. he moved forward to the edge of the bed, grabbing the youngers hair and moving it towards his cock. he tapped his cockhead against mingi's lips, telling him to open them, an order mingi immediately obeyed. he inserted his cock into mingi's mouth. 

"i’m gonna fuck your mouth babydoll. tap my thighs twice if it gets too much. okay?" the other nodded and yunho began. he slowly pushed his cock deeper into the youngers mouth, going about halfway until retreating and going farther. as much as this was a punishment, he knew he couldn't go as hard as he wanted to because they had a performance tomorrow and mingi needed his voice. so he gently fucked his cock into the youngers mouth, thanking whoever up there created mingi for not giving him a gag reflex. 

"your mouth takes my cock so well baby. made for my cock, don't you think? you have the perfect blowjob lips baby. so plump and perfect and soft. they feel so good around my cock. you're perfect angel. so perfect for me." mingi whimpered at the olders ramblings, pushing his mouth further on yunho's cock, looking for more praises. yunho groaned and grabbed the youngers hair and pulled him forward on his cock, till the youngers nose was touching his pelvis. he then pulled the younger off his cock, allowing the younger to catch his breathe, not wanting to make the younger faint. he pulled the younger up, discarded his remaining clothing, and flipped him onto the bed. he got up and went to their special drawer and got out a dark black rope. he imagined how goo the younger would look, tied up, legs spread just for him. he groaned and turned back to the bed. he walked over to the bed, getting in between the youngers spread legs. 

"im gonna tie you up baby. don't be alarmed" mingi nodded and moved his arms to above his head, causing the older to let out another groan. he tied the youngers hands in a pretty knot, allowing his fingers to linger there. he felt the contrast between the youngers soft skin and the rough material of the rope. he looked down and saw the younger drooling. 

"such a messy baby, huh? look so pretty darling. so pretty, all tied up for me. just me. mine." yunho ran his hands down mingi's body, pinching slightly when he got to his chest, and continued to his thighs where he promptly pushed them open even further. he got closer to the younger and leaned over, grabbing the lube from the nightstand and squirting some into his fingers, chuckling at the shivers that spread throughout the youngers body. 

with no vision or ability to move, the younger felt even more sensitive than usual. every sound and touch yunho produced made mingi shiver with anticipation. when yunho finally inserted his index finger and middle finger at the same time, mingi let out a loud moan, already pushing back onto the fingers. never one to deny mingi anything, yunho added a third finger quickly, speeding up and scissoring the younger in the process. 

"you take my fingers so well princess. already getting so loose for me. just like a good little slut." the younger let out a moan at the olders dirty words, pushing back onto yunho to let him know he was ready. 

after a few more minutes of torturous teasing from yunho, he finally pulled his fingers out. he gave mingi's thigh a little slap at the whine produced from the younger. he grabbed his dick and poured lube into it, knowing how the younger liked it wet and messy. once he was done getting it wet for the younger, he put his head against the youngers hole and leaned forward, catching the youngers lips with his own. he pushed forward a bit, still wanting to tease the younger. yunho pulled away from the youngers mouth to make marks from his jaw leading to his ear. 

"do you want my cock baby? do you want me to fuck you? have you scream my name until the other members can hear?" shame was not a thing mingi knew anymore. he nodded and nodded until the older pulled back from his neck, sitting up and grabbing the youngers hips. he quickly slammed himself against the youngers hips. not waiting for the younger to adjust, he quickly started a rapid pace. the youngers moans could be heard from outside the dorm. the wounds filling their room consisted of skin slapping, groans, and loud moans. 

"god you're so good for me baby. such a good boy. you feel so good around me princess. so tight." he gave the youngers ass a quick slap and the younger screamed, pulling on the handcuffs that encased his wrists. the older smirked and lifted the youngers hips, giving him a better angle and allowing him to reach the special spot inside of the younger. the first thrust he gave into that spot erupted a second scream out of the younger, followed by loud moans. the older knew that neither of them were going to last long, so he pulled the youngers legs onto his shoulders and leaned down, changing his quick thrusts into slow, deep thrusts that left the younger shivering. he leaned down to the youngers neck, biting over old marks and leaving new ones. the younger let out noises and sounds, little babbles that the older thought was cute. he felt the younger tighten around him and decided to start going faster, chasing his release. 

"you're such a good boy princess. taking me so well. you can come darling. come for me. let me know how much i pleasure you." the younger wailed at that, releasing on his stomache. the older quickly followed, releasing into his baby. the older slowly thrusted into the younger, riding out his orgasm until there was nothing left. he bent down and left kisses over the youngers face, allowing him to calm down and get out of his subspace and whispering sweet little nothings in his ear. 

he leaned up and uncuffed the handcuffs, throwing them into the floor and rubbing mingi's wrists, leaving little kisses on them. he then took the blind fold off of the younger and placed it on the nightstand, trying not to jostle the younger too much since he was still inside of him. he looked down with love in his eyes as he stared at mingi's glassy eyes. he placed a kiss on the youngers forehead and pulled out slowly, trying not to disturb the younger too much. the younger whines at the emptiness and yunho shushed him, picking him up and carrying him to their bathroom. he placed him on the sink and went to fill the bathtub.

the younger had slowly gained sense while the bathtub was filling up and started whining, wondering why he wasn't being cuddled by the older. the older shut the water off when the bath was full and quickly went over to mingi and grabbed him from the sink, picking him up and placing him in the warm bath water. yunho got in behind him and started to wash the younger delicately, making sure to cover every crevice. he left kisses and said sweet nothings, assuring the younger he was safe and loved. after he finished washing his lover, he quickly washed himself and got them both out of the tub, drained it, and took the younger to the bedroom. he dryed off the younger and himself and placed the younger onto the bed. he grabbed one of his shirts and boxers and dressed mingi, putting him under the covers. he got on some boxers and joined the younger, pulling him into his embrace and placing a kiss on the youngers head. 

"you okay baby" 

"yeah. 'was really good yunnie. i loved it." 

"i’m glad to hear baby. get some rest okay? i love you." 

"i love you too yunnie." the younger snuggled into the olders chest more. and they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces and love in their hearts.


End file.
